


The Baby Diary

by bluewyi



Series: Genius, billionaire, philanthropist [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Let's see what happens, M/M, May be just one shot, May be multi-chapters, Mpreg, ooc???, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewyi/pseuds/bluewyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some continuation from my previous story "Genius, billionaire, philanthropist".<br/>Can be a stand alone too....</p><p>What will happen to The Avengers while waiting for a baby Stark to arrive ?? Fun or disaster ?? Who knows..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me...this work is purely for fun...
> 
> This work is un-beta'd and English is not my first language. Sorry for any mistakes that are made in this work...
> 
> This is sort of a continuation of my previous story "Genius, billionaire, philanthropist", which is now Part 1 in the series with the same name.
> 
> Thanks and Enjoy!!

“Jarvis, locate Tony and tell him to get his ass back to the Tower ASAP.” Pepper was at her wit’s end at the moment and she was going to be crazy soon if this problem was not fixed. In her hand was the StarkPad which its screen was featuring the headline of today’s news: “Tony Stark in baby clothes’ department! What does this mean?” Following that headline was a list of speculations about the headline and a list of Tony’s previous flings and a sentence of ‘continue in page 6,7,8 and 9’ at the end of the page.

This was not the first newspaper that had similar headlines. These things had been going on for at least 5 days now, every day with a different twist to the story. Pepper had been attacked by the press for almost a week for answers; the only one that was related to Pepper was: “are you having a baby with Mr. Stark?” and Pepper was so sick of it. It’s time Tony had to share the burden as well since it was completely his business.

Everyone was happy that Clint and Tony were finally a couple and a wee-Avenger is on the way. Tony had been superbly happy that he started to actually shop for baby stuffs when Clint was 4 months pregnant, insisted that everything must be perfect and prepared way ahead for his “little bundle of love and first masterpiece of invention in his life that the suit doesn’t even qualify”.

It would be easier if he just surf the web and buy stuff from the net just like what he usually will do if he hasn’t ask Jarvis to do so. No, he had to do it the conventional way that caused Pepper to curse loudly for the attention he attracted. For the one time Tony Stark wanted to do normal things, it had to be the time when he was going to be a father and feeling ecstatic. And Tony Stark doesn’t do well when feeling ecstatic. He was pictured in the baby furniture’s department on his first outing and the news had gone crazy since then. Speculations were flying around and everyone was bombarded with news about Tony every day. 

“Morning Pepper, looking for Tony? Want anything to eat?” Clint walked into the common area in the Avengers Tower and saw Pepper, sitting on the couch with a StarkPad in hand. He just woke up from his morning nap and wanted to look for something to eat in the communal kitchen. He will need lots of time adjusting back to his normal routine after the baby is born.

Pepper looked up and saw Clint. “Clint! Morning. I already asked Jarvis to locate him. No thanks, I’m going for a lunch meeting later. How do you feel?”

“I’m good. Is that the morning paper on your StarkPad? What’s the headline again today? I swear the media really can’t find anything more interesting to write apart from Tony’s adventure into babyland. Nat almost had one of their heads off yesterday when she got back and momentarily forgot that the sharks were lurking around the Tower. Luckily Steve was with her, if not Phil will have a big day ahead of him today. I think I can even recite word to word about what she said after she got back into the Tower. I’m making dinner tonight, want to stop by for some?”

“That would be lovely. The usual time? By the way, can you help me call Tony and ask him to come back ASAP? I don’t think Jarvis is making good progress with it at all.” 

“I beg to differ, Miss Potts. Good progress was made until Sir changed my code on the StarkPhone, forbidding me from revealing his whereabouts unless it’s an emergency a few minutes ago.” The A.I. responded upon hearing Pepper’s comment. “Master Barton, Sir asked me to remind you to check your phone and/or email regarding the pictures about the baby room wallpaper that he just sent you.”

“Oh man, he is still at it? I thought we agreed that we will not buy anything until much later? Jarvis, you have the recording when we talked about this, right? Can you send him a copy and ask him to watch it on his way back? Ask him to get his butt back this instantly or he is sleeping on the couch until the baby arrives. And I don’t care that the penthouse is his!”

“You talked to him before about this? I want to talk to him about this as well. The press has been hounding me and SI for days and I got fed up.” Pepper sounded relief when she realized that Clint talked to Tony about this problem, meaning she wouldn’t have to do much.

“Nat almost killed the reporter; I think that warrants some intervention. The news had been going crazy and everyone is going to follow suit. Most importantly, Phil sort of hinted that if this continues, I will have to write up a report on each and every piece of the news on the newspaper. SHIELD’s PR department is getting harassed as we speak and Phil is bored with the reports that are stacked on his table.”

“Tony has been sending you lots of pictures and you are getting sick of it huh?” Pepper asked, knowingly.

“Yeah. My mailbox is already 90% full now and I asked Jarvis to help me clear it three times before this. I know he wants to prepare stuffs for the baby, but since the gender is still unknown, I don’t want to make unnecessary purchases. Have you seen the stuffs that he planned to buy for the past few days? It’s enough for 10 babies and that’s only counting the baby beds and baby hats. Imagine what will happen if he buys everything the baby will need and those that he thinks new parents will need.”

“Luckily the tower has so many rooms, so that will not be a problem. Clint, this is Tony’s first time in experiencing love and parenthood. You should be happy that he hasn’t planned to build the kid his own tower or mini Iron Man suit before he is even born.” Pepper knew that Tony didn’t have any experiences in relationships or parenthood prior to Clint and the baby. Despite the world’s speculation of Pepper being Tony’s girlfriend, they were just very good friends from the beginning.

“Oh, don’t you worry. He is just waiting for the ultrasound to confirm the baby’s gender before he starts building a new tower or a mini suit. I peeked and saw a mini suit prototype the last time I went down to the lab. Who knows, I may be the only one in the family who can’t fly in the future.” Clint understood that, it’s his first time being truly in love and becoming a parent too. Tony was just playing the part of over-excited expectant father, and being the “Tony Stark”, all over-excited expectant father’s symptoms were amplified a thousand times.

“Miss Potts, Master Barton, Sir will arrive at the Tower in approximately 10 minutes.” Jarvis announced to the two of them.

“I wonder how he got out of the tower without getting caught by the press. They even hound the basement parking lot entrance and yet nobody catch him.”

“Pepper, he has a portable briefcase of his Iron Man suit and he has his suit-calling bracelets. No traffic jams, no reporters. Duh?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer to the notes in Chapter 1...
> 
> enjoy!

“Jarvis, tell me when Clint finishes the breakfast Bruce prepared, no matter what we are doing in the board meeting.” Tony gave his order before he went to the board meeting that both Pepper and Clint forced him to attend. Sometimes he really hates it when Pepper teams up with Clint to get him to do something. He can always say no to Pepper (as if) but finds it really hard to say no to Clint.

“Yes, sir and save the footage into the file?” Jarvis enquired.

“Jarvis, I know there’s a reason I love you so much! Remember to put it under the correct month.” Brilliant A.I. or not, it doesn’t hurt to be safe rather than sorry, especially those regarding precious moments. “And next time you don’t have to reconfirm, everything about Clint and the baby goes into the file automatically.”

==========  
“I wonder until now why Tony hasn’t bought the ultrasound machine for his own use?” Natasha sat down opposite of Clint, who was eating his specially-prepared-by-Bruce breakfast.

“Because Pepper forbade him to?” It was early in the morning and Clint didn’t need the interruption just yet. 

“When are you going for your ultrasound? You look a bit on the bigger side.” Natasha looked pointedly at Clint’s middle, the in-famous, widely-speculated Stark’s baby bump. She was a bit worried for Clint, correction; she always worries for Clint, just more so now since he is with child. She heard tales of difficult pregnancies with big babies that did not end well and she certainly did not want any of this to happen to Clint.

“In a week’s time. Don’t worry, Jarvis is programmed to remind everyone about it 5 days before that. I don’t really want to think about going out now ever since Tony made that appearance in men’s maternity wear department. Even Steve complained that the reporters were looking at his stomach when he walked out yesterday.” Clint thought about the reporters that seemed to be camping outside of the Avenger’s tower lately.

Tony decided to hold off buying baby stuffs, but apparently this genius was cut off to be a very efficient lawyer too. “Hey, nobody says anything about not buying stuffs for Clint and he has the need to use them!”, he would say. It was Happy’s turn to become officially pissed off since Rhodey was too unreachable at the moment (and still on active duty) and it was apparent to them that Pepper was not the recipient of Tony’s shopping spree.

“Cap will be having headaches soon. He is all over the news today; his clothing style for yesterday has made him the probable candidate of having Stark’s baby. Yesterday’s staring has its effects today.”

“Jarvis, get the latest news on the screen please.” He scanned through the headlines, and there was only one thought that came into his mind : “Phil is going to kill me!”

“But he was fighting in his damn tight Cap suit last week during the stupid giant bunny attack! How can he became pregnant in one week and Tony was in babyland two weeks before that? Most importantly, he won’t be fighting in the first place if he is pregnant.” Sometimes, Clint feels awed at how the reporters manage to come up with a story like that. May be one day he should suggest them to work in Hollywood as screenwriters, since they can practically come up with every twist and turn of the story with perfect logic.

“Remember how Tony helped him the most when he was fighting the last bunny? This is the part where ‘Tony loves his boyfriend very much’ comes in. The part where ‘Tony is in babyland earlier before the pregnancy is confirmed’ shows that Tony is prepared to start a family with Steve and how badly he wants a baby with Steve.” Bruce who was walking into the dining area, answered.

“The part where ‘Tony got to Steve first after he fell down in the battle and fussed over him’ happens because the couple are suspecting that Steve is successfully pregnant but haven’t do any tests to confirm the pregnancy yet, thus the rescuing and fussing after battle. The slightly loose clothing and Tony in men’s maternity wear section confirms that Steve is indeed pregnant with Stark’s child.” Natasha helped Bruce to continue the story proudly presented by the talented reporters, aka Hollywood’s future hopes.

“The tight costume still fits perfectly before this because the baby bump is not there yet, since I am still in the early stages of pregnancy.” Steve finished off the story as he too, walked into the area looking for refreshments after his daily exercise.

“Steve, I am sorry for this mess.” Clint didn’t know what more to say. Ever since his pregnancy was confirmed, he had been creating more problems for the rest of the team, from the re-arrangement of things during battle due to his absence to Tony’s crazy shopping madness and now the reporters with their creative scripts.

“Clint, you don’t have to be sorry about this. None of this is your fault. They will know that they got the wrong guy sooner or later. I would rather they bother me than you. You do not need these extra stress and they won’t be good for you and the baby. There’s a reason we all agree that we will keep this as secret for as long as possible from the outside world.” Steve soothed and hugged Clint; he really didn’t mind the attention as long as Clint is safe and undisturbed. 

“Just so you know, this is not a mess; it’s a thing worth celebrating. Later, when Thor is back from Asgard, we will celebrate again. The only mess in this whole thing is the reporters standing outside.” Bruce consoled Clint as well. Thor went back to Asgard before they discovered Clint’s pregnancy and he hasn’t come back yet.

“Wow, everyone is here! Someone assembled the Avengers and forgot to tell the most important member aka me?” Tony was back from his board meeting unexpectedly early.

“You are not due until this late afternoon, or at least that’s what Pepper said.” Natasha was mildly surprised at Tony’s sudden appearance.

“I saw Jarvis’s system message that someone is having breakfast and I’m suddenly hungry too. Must be those damn nice bacon which Bruce made that I didn’t have a chance to taste before Pepper dragged me out. Do you know how bad the refreshments they prepared at the board meeting are? Even Thor can’t eat it, and Thor practically eats everything.” Tony just wanted to have breakfast with Clint and Pepper was sick of pressing her heels into Tony’s feet. Her feet ached too even though Tony’s would hurt more. She shooed him back before he caused the destruction of the heels of one of her favorite shoes. 

After the rant, Tony realized that Clint was in Steve’s arms. He immediately sensed that something was wrong and the atmosphere did feel a bit weird when he walked in.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. Tony moved to Clint’s side and Steve let go of Clint when Tony wrapped his arms around Clint.

“Nothing.” Clint answered before everyone could. He did not want to make a fuss out of this. He had expected something like this to happen the moment he agreed to date Tony Stark, so he was going to blame this sudden emo moment on pregnancy hormones.

“Bullshit. Either you guys tell me or I’ll get Jarvis to play back the recording this instant. Jarvis,..”

He was cut off by Bruce, “He was upset that Steve is the latest victim of the baby rumor.” 

“It’s those hormones causing me to be emo. Shitty round just now, nothing to worry. I’m more worried that Phil will just suddenly burst through the front door and demand Steve to undergo a medical check-up or worst, ask me to write him a detailed report on this.” Clint shuddered at the thought of writing reports.

“Jarvis will take care of him. I can generate reports for him; I have templates for that you know? All nicely done by yours truly genius invention. I should sell it to SHIELD employees, save time for writing up reports and such. Add another few zeroes to my account, not that I would need it that much but it should keep the board away for some time. He should be proud that amidst all this, someone still remembers his Golden Boy although that's only because of me.” Tony knew that he would have to talk to Clint again about this when they are alone, but for now, he wanted to enlighten the mood.

“Tony, you should have written your own report and not using templates for it. It’s your own account of the situation and the template doesn’t do that. Don’t think…” Steve started his Captain ‘responsibility’ speech again before he was cut off by Tony.

“Yeah right. Who needs to read the report when you have footage of the whole battle, recorded by tons of high resolution cameras from every angle? Agent is just being mean. So, anyone wants to guess what the storyline will be when they think that Bruce is the pregnant one?”

“Tony, please…” Bruce groaned. It would be a long day ahead for Dr Bruce Banner, also known as the next candidate for the lead role in a movie called ‘Baby Stark’s 101: Who is the mother?’.


End file.
